


with his educated eyes (and his head between my thighs)

by countingto15



Series: all week i've been your husband, tonight i wanna be your man [1]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: A bit of deepthroating, Alex and Henry are daddies, Alex speaking spanish much to Henry's delight, Banter, Blowjobs, Do you like my alliteration?, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly the fluffiest smut I've ever written, Rimming, Romanticization of growing old together because they deserve it, Sickeningly Sweet Smut, Still horny as ever though, Super Sappy Sexy Times, Yes you read that right the boys are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingto15/pseuds/countingto15
Summary: “You like it?” Alex asks knowingly.Henry hums in agreement, then lightly bites Alex’s chin, right on the dimple, making Alex laugh.“Very much,” Henry responds.Alex thinks they’re done, is about to make his way to his car, but Henry isn’t moving. He just licks his lips, subtly, dragging his nails through the coarse hair again.“I want this between my legs.”Alex is taken aback by the sudden forwardness, and his expression softens with arousal. “That can be arranged.”
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: all week i've been your husband, tonight i wanna be your man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718704
Comments: 30
Kudos: 258





	with his educated eyes (and his head between my thighs)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Coming Down" by Halsey
> 
> Before you say anything about the series name, I searched for lyrics with "husband" in them and didn't listen to song until _after_ finding the perfect lyric, so do not come for my music taste, this is not representative.

As he fills his thermos with coffee and takes a little sip, Alex feels ready to take the cold but wonderfully bright Brooklyn day by the horns. He’s greeted by his husband with a kiss on the neck, and before he can get away, Alex reaches behind himself and holds the man there, turning around to press a kiss to his lips. Alex wraps his arms around his waist, and the sunlight pours into his golden hair, highlighting him gorgeously in all his sleepy, relaxed splendor.

“You’re beautiful, baby,” Alex mutters, pulling Henry down a little to rest their foreheads against each other’s. Henry looks down at his own flannel pajama pants brushing against Alex’s work ones and smiles.

“Uh huh.”

They stay holding each other for a moment, and Henry’s eyes drift down to Alex’s chin, his jaw. He reaches his fingers out to scratch at the close-cut, impeccably groomed stubble that Alex has been growing. It’s new, but it’s lovely. Henry thinks for a second how much like Oscar it makes him look. 

“You like it?” Alex asks knowingly. 

Henry hums in agreement, then lightly bites Alex’s chin, right on the dimple, making Alex laugh. 

“Very much,” Henry responds.

Alex thinks they’re done, is about to make his way to his car, but Henry isn’t moving. He just licks his lips, subtly, dragging his nails through the coarse hair again.

“I want this between my legs.”

Alex is taken aback by the sudden forwardness, and his expression softens with arousal. “That can be arranged.”

“Yeah?”

Alex nods, and they kiss again. They put some space between themselves at the sound of Charlotte and Benji’s feet shuffling down the stairs. 

The kids emerge and Charlie crinkles her nose a little in disgust. “You gonna take me to school?” she asks, rummaging through the fridge for something to eat on the way. 

“Good morning,” Henry laughs and goes to pluck his car keys off a hook on the wall, stopping to lean down and press a kiss to Charlie’s head. She ducks out of the way. 

Once she and Henry are out the door, Benji turns around and makes a quick beeline for Alex, backpack bobbing against his back, to throw himself, just for a second, around Alex’s legs. 

“Bye, Pa,” he says. 

“Bye, _changuito_ ,” Alex replies, and Benji is off before Alex can return the embrace, leaving him with a half-smile and a full heart.

━━━━

His exchange with Henry comes back to him time and time again during the day at work, so he opts to spend his lunch break making a quick trip to purchase some of Henry’s favorite scented candles: Lemon Lavender and—he smiles to himself—Clean Cotton. It doesn’t sound the most romantic, but Henry loves that one, and while the HRH Prince Henry Fact Sheet may have been wrong about a lot of things, some facts about Henry are, admittedly, grossly bland. It’s adorable. Alex couldn’t be more in love.

After work, and after a nice, casual dinner, just the four of them and their stories from the day, they make their way to their respective rooms, Henry and Alex quietly discussing which movie they’re going to watch tonight. Benji overhears and asks if he can join them.

“ _No es para ti,_ ” Alex tells him gently, and they part with a goodnight kiss.

The movie, as it turns out, is very much a family film, but the alone time with Henry is nice, and much needed. The candles Alex bought are burning on either side of them, atop their nightstands, and Alex brings up a cold bottle of Pinot Noir and two glasses, filling them both halfway. Henry eyes the red liquid with a smile and takes the glass he’s offered with a “Thanks, love.”

They cuddle up close and spend the next hour and a half exchanging casual touches that turn purposeful under the comforter. A hand on a thigh, one slipped under a shirt to rest on the small of the back, a stroke of the bicep. They’re practically tangled together by the time the movie is over, lots of skin exposed though all clothes are still on, and Alex finally situates himself properly on top of Henry, and Henry can’t help but scratch at the stubble again.

“Just can’t get enough of me, huh?” Alex teases.

“Absolutely not,” Henry admits. His gaze travels down, involuntarily, to where he finds himself already half-hard underneath his pants. Alex’s eyes follow.

“So eager already,” he notes, cupping the side of Henry’s face and stroking his cheek with his thumb. Henry blushes a little in the dark room at the memory of what he asked for this morning, but maintains fierce eye contact.

“Don’t worry,” Alex reassures, lips against Henry’s ear. “You know I’m a man of my word.” The contact ignites Henry’s senses, and he licks and nips at Alex’s ear in turn. It gives Alex chills, and when Henry starts to stroke Alex’s back underneath his shirt, he melts right into it. 

He exhales against Henry’s neck. “You’re so good to me.”

“Am I?”

“Mm. I wanna give you everything you need.” 

Henry pulls Alex in, pressing their bodies close together, eliciting a moan from Alex, and as the friction sends sparks of pleasure through him he thinks that Alex has already given him just that. He has everything he needs, right under this roof.

Time feels thick and slowed around them as they soak up each other’s warmth and explore each other’s mouths. Alex’s tongue is warm and his beautiful lips are so, so, soft and the feeling of their mouths meeting wraps around Henry like a blanket. He feels safe under his husband’s weight, under his touch. One of Alex’s hands finds its way to the back of Henry’s head, and he holds onto him like there’s nothing else in the world but the two of them. It’s intoxicating. 

Alex is taking his sweet time, and Henry loves it but he wants _more_ , so he tells Alex so through the way he undoes the buttons on Alex’s shirt, down and down, until he can brush his palms over Alex’s chest, and down to the dip of his waist, looking smooth and highlighted only by a square of blue light and the flickering three-wicked candles. He sinks down and kisses it, sucks, and Alex sighs softly and closes his eyes, and Henry thinks about the words he sent Alex all those years ago, words about the dip of this very waist. The words that were supposed to be a well-kept secret, that he has since found peace with being bared to the world, if for no other reason than for the surprising amount of good that managed to come of them. For the knowledge that after reading them, some people, somewhere, felt a little seen, a little less alone. And Henry doesn’t need to wait to fall asleep to be with Alex anymore. He’s right here, married to Henry, every morning, every night, a literal dream come true.

“Fresh and not imagined,” Alex mumbles. Henry looks up at him in awe.

“You were thinking about it,” Alex says.

“I was.” The look on his face must give away exactly how he’s feeling because then Alex says, “They say when you get married you start to share the brain cells,” with the matter-of-fact tone of an expert in the field.

Henry grins against Alex’s torso. “I’ve literally not heard anyone ever say that in my entire life, love.”

“Hmm, I just did.”

Henry’s grin grows wider until it breaks into a little laugh. “You make a compelling point.”

“Oh, I always do, _osito_ ,” Alex says quietly, twisting a tuft of Henry’s hair around his finger. “Don’t I?” He looks down at his own bare chest. “Especially with my clothes off.” 

“Oh, yes. Like the time you convinced me we needed to take it easy on Charlie, purely with the power of your arse.” He gives it a little squeeze.

“What can I say? I know my strengths.”

Henry laughs and pushes Alex down, sliding his shirt off of him on the way, Alex’s head at the foot of the bed, Henry hovering over him. “You were right that time, though. Seriously.”

“Surprisingly, sometimes I am right about things.”

“Top ten mysteries scientists still can’t solve,” Henry whispers, looking at Alex in wonder, and it makes Alex laugh, and Henry laughs with him and nuzzles Alex’s nose with his own and it does something funny to Alex’s insides.

“ _Todavía haces que sienta mariposas_.” 

Henry’s heart flutters. Alex pulls Henry down for a kiss, and slides one hand up Henry’s shirt, the other down the back of his pants. Henry’s not completely sure what Alex said, but _mariposas_ sounds familiar. He tells him so. 

“That’s all you need to know,” Alex says. 

Henry removes his own shirt and it falls somewhere on the bed beside them, then braces himself against the mattress with one elbow and cards his fingers through Alex’s hair, kissing down his neck.

“No, tell me the rest.”

Alex gives the softest moan in response to Henry’s lips on his neck and shakes his head lightly. Alex does this too often, says something sugary-sweet in Spanish, then gets too embarrassed to tell Henry what it means.

“I’ll tickle you,” Henry threatens. Alex gets a skittish expression on his face.

“ _Es demasiado sensiblero._ ”

Henry gives him lidded eyes, his best I’m-about-to-undress-you look, and finds the button of Alex’s pants, then suddenly changes course to attack Alex’s belly with his fingertips, featherlight tickles that make Alex shriek and kick Henry away reflexively.

“Tell me,” Henry says, lacing his fingers through Alex’s and pinning Alex’s hands to either side of his head, noticing how gorgeously tousled Alex’s hair is from all the rolling around.

“You’re not the prince of me.”

Henry releases Alex’s hands and his own travel down to Alex’s belly again. Alex grabs hold of them frantically. 

“ _Don’t!_ I said…”

Henry raises his eyebrows expectantly. Alex pulls him down for a kiss. When he pulls away, just so much so that their lips are nearly touching, “You still give me butterflies.”

Henry scrunches his nose and grins, but his heart flutters at hearing Alex, with the voice like honey dripping off the comb, say little things like this, just for him. How did he ever get so lucky?

“I told you it was too sappy.”

“Too bad you warned me in a language I don’t understand.” He understands it more than ever, now, with Alex making sure the kids know it, and from picking up patterns from Alex’s family, but he still doesn’t understand it enough for when Alex drops phrases like this on him. He knows Alex loves that.

“Not too sappy, though,” Henry says, taking Alex’s hand in his and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Just sappy enough. You know,” he starts, kissing his hand again, feeling the light brush of hair on his knuckles, “you’re reminding me of your dad.”

Alex blinks.

“I just mean, the beard and then, the accent. The Spanish.”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “I don’t know how to feel about the fact that you’re bringing up my dad in bed.”

Henry’s face goes warm. “No, I meant like, in a cute way.”

“Ah yes, in a cute I-want-to-fuck-my-husband’s-dad way?” he jokes.

Henry grimaces. “ _Absolutely not._ ”

Alex rolls his eyes, and rolls them over. He sucks on the skin below Henry’s ear, down his jaw, over his collarbone, a man on a mission. He kisses his chest, his navel, finds his pants and reaches down to palm at Henry through the cloth.

“I can’t wait to taste this,” he murmurs, his breath warm against Henry’s waist. Henry arches into his touch a little, hooking an ankle around Alex’s leg. Alex nudges his face between Henry’s legs, nosing at his bulge, kissing it. Henry slides his own pants off and Alex opens his mouth and licks along the stretch of Henry’s underwear.

Then Alex slides down from the bed and kneels at the edge, his knees pressing into the carpet. He rubs his hand down Henry’s calf, ushering him to come over, and Henry does just that. He looks down into Alex’s burning, mesmerizing gaze just as Alex grabs his waistband and pulls down, and his cock emerges with a vigor. Alex brushes slow fingers up the inside of Henry’s thigh, leaving him shivering, leaning into his touch. His thumb and index finger find the base of Henry’s cock and wrap around it. Henry’s thighs close in tighter.

“So fucking big, baby,” Alex intones. The two of them have started cursing much less frequently since Charlie and Benji became a part of their lives, so the dirty implications of it send a thrill up Henry’s spine. “How am I gonna fit all this in my mouth?” Alex tilts his head to the side. As if he hasn’t done just that a thousand times before. The words send another jolt through Henry, nonetheless. He reaches out to comb his fingers through Alex’s crown of brown curls. 

“I’m sure you’ll manage.”

Alex smirks at him and flicks his tongue over the head. A rough whine escapes Henry at the spark of pleasure, before he feels a deep exhale against his cock and looks down to see Alex smiling mischievously. Henry pushes his hips toward Alex’s mouth, and Alex finally wraps his lips around him, just the head, and sucks so hard he hollows his cheeks out, then pulls off with a wet _pop_. Henry can’t hold back his groan.

Alex runs his lips down the underside of Henry’s cock and rubs his jaw against Henry’s thigh, and Henry finally feels the coarse scrape that he’s been fantasizing about for days, and when he looks down between his legs Alex is looking right back up at him, and he does it again, and the feeling is absolutely tantalizing. 

Alex’s fingers make their way to Henry’s balls, softly pressing and squeezing and Henry is trying not to squeeze Alex’s head too tightly between his thighs, only to feel his _tongue_ drag along the seam and down, firmly against his perineum, to the tender place right where it meets his entrance, sliding a bit to moisten his skin thoroughly. Henry grabs hold of Alex’s hair and pulls him in deeper, and Alex pushes his tongue in deeper, and Henry would like to moan in pleasure, but he’d also rather not do anything loud enough for the kids to hear.

He loses track of Alex’s movements after that, because Alex takes his cock in his hand and starts giving it agonizingly slow strokes, but they build him up so deliciously, and his face and mouth are still stimulating him below that, and Henry lets himself moan, desperately, quietly, and Alex finally takes that as his queue to swallow him up, but not before one long, hot stroke of his tongue. 

The simmering soft heat inside him reaches a raging boil, and Alex is putting on a _show_ , the way he bobs his head so far up and down, and strokes Henry’s legs, his hips, and sticks his tongue out of his mouth to wrap around him before taking him in his pretty, dusky lips, and _sucks_ , and Henry feels his head going fuzzy. Through it all, his grip on Alex’s curls tightens and he starts to ask, “Can I—” and is answered by an enthusiastic nod. 

So he fucks into Alex’s mouth. Slowly, first, then as deep as he can go, and he feels Alex’s nose press against his pelvis, and hears the dirty little sound of Alex suppressing a gag, and at this point he is absolutely throbbing, and Alex seems able to tell because he gives him one long, hard suck, before he bursts.

Henry lets his head fall back, and he’s panting at the ceiling, and he’s about to grab Alex and pull him up to him, but Alex is already on his way, his pouty lower lip casting a shadow over his chin in the candlelight. Henry puts his finger on that lip and drags it down, touching the string of spit and cum that’s hanging there, and brings Alex to his mouth for a lazy, worn-out kiss. Alex is smirking when they pull apart.

“Some things never change.”

Henry grins and shoves his shoulder lightly.

“ _No te puedo culpar. Tú sabes bien._ ”

He’ll pry that one out of Alex later. For now, he takes his husband in his arms and gets him underneath him, eager to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed this is part of a series. That's right ladies and gays, more married sex to come. 
> 
> changuito = little monkey  
> No es para ti. = It's not for you.  
> osito = teddy bear  
> No te puedo culpar. Tú sabes bien. = I can't blame you. You taste good.


End file.
